Winter Magic
by IzunaUchiha96
Summary: Hadrian Charlus Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, was left at the Dursley's residence before being abandoned at an Oprhanage. Everything was as normal as it can be before an incident occurs causing the sleeping elf inside Potter's soul to wake up. Wrong!Boy-Who-Lived Alive!Potters (Okay. It's a really bad summary, but please give the first few chapters a read before judging it)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter nor BlackClover! Everything belongs to their original owners and such.

* * *

Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter was a small boy even for a five year old. Messy black and emerald green eyes that shown with silent anger and hate towards what seemed to be the world around him. The young child wasn't favored by many and that was an understatement.

Living in this orphanage for two years after his blood related family, the Dursley's, abandoned him here because of his _freakishness_, Hadrian realized something. He realized that humans feared and hated what they did not understand so they do whatever they could to get rid of it. His relatives were like that. They despised his existence and tossed him here in this hell hole. It worked. It got rid of him from them but not without a cost. With the loss of the Potter child there, blood wards protecting the Dursley household failed only days after he left. Of course that's something that will be noticed at a later date.

Now why was young Hadrian Potter glaring so hatefully at the world around him? Easy. He had found this small white kitten some weeks ago and had been taking care of the poor thing in secret. Only to come by the hidden place to find his kitten being held by the scruff by a child, one of the many bullies that lives in the orphanage. Hadrian could tell from the look in the child's eyes and the others there that they were looking for trouble and causing harm.

"Let the kitten go, Reeves." Hadrian spoke frigidly with barely any restrained anger in his voice. "Now why should I do that? I think it likes me, don't you think?" Reeves responded with a grin of hidden malice as his friends snickered and voiced their agreements while he shook the crying kitten none too gently.

"I said. Let the kitten go. Now." He snapped, his fingers curling into small fists as his jaw clenched. The ringleader of the children narrowed his eyes, his smile dropping for a moment before it returned viciously with faux kindness. "Sure, sure Potter. I'll let the kitten go." Reeves shrugged his shoulders carelessly while the others surrounding looked on partially confused because what was he doing?

Reeves set the kitten back down on the ground. Hadrian's hope instantly rose a bit, his eyes going straight to the kitten out of relief because the sweet thing was finally free. Then his hope disappeared. That along with time stopped as a foot came down on the Kitten's head. A loud sickening and wet _crunch_ filled the room. Hadrian froze. His eyes stuck on the small ball of white fur that was quickly dyeing a shade of red as Reeve's foot kept coming down on the kitten even after it died. Then he stopped. Blank and wide emerald eyes followed the dead kitten as it was soon picked up and tossed at him.

Instinctively, Hadrian caught the kitten with shaking hands. His gaze was focused on the small animals mangled, beaten and bloodied body. He couldn't even hear the words of the children around him. All he could focus on was the small creature in his hands that he took so much care of only for it to be brutally murdered. A memory flickered in his mind of another white cat but with black stripes, beaten and bruised. '_Avila…'_ He thought before rage came over him. Inhuman rage. Hadrian dropped the kitten on the ground and within seconds he had charged and tackled Reeves to the ground.

Punches were thrown. Hadrian didn't care anymore. He punched and punched and punched the other boy- the _killer_\- in the face repeatedly, hitting wherever he could. Reeves tried fighting back but after two successful and surprisingly strong blows to face, he was out like a light. The children around them screamed before two of them tried pulling Hadrian off their unconscious leader. The rest ran off to get one of the Wardens of the Orphanage. Hadrian couldn't bring himself to care because all he could see was this small white feline with black stripes all beaten and bruised. It made his _heart_ ache at the sight. Every part of him ached so painfully at it. It didn't help when the memory mixed with the dead and bloodied white kitten on the ground. So he acted on it, he let out his rage and anger on the cause of the ache. It was this foolish child's fault for doing that to _his _Avila. His innocent Avila. _His partner!_

Hadrian practically snarled as he felt arms, ones stronger than the pipsqueaks from earlier, started to pull him off. Emerald eyes gleamed with madness and rage, gold beginning to fill them. His pupils contracting to an animalistic shape. '_Let me go! Let me kill that pesky human! That- that murderer! Let me kill that bastard! He killed Avila! My Avila!'_ He howled in his mind, his fingernails gripping tightly onto Reeves clothing, clawing the the other body.

Then he felt a prick in his arm and it wasn't long before his strength started to slip away. '_Fast acting sedative..'_ His mind supplied as his eyes began to droop and fall shut while he was being carried away. The last thing Hadrian saw was the blurry image of the dead kitten on the ground before his eyes slid shut. The last thing he thought was, '_Avila… where are you?'_

* * *

When he woke up, every part of his body was his pain. More importantly his head. His head ached and throbbed and he felt disoriented as if he woke up from being asleep for a long time.

It took him a moment or two before he managed to get onto his feet. A faint sneer forming on his lips when he noted that he was laying on a dirty, wooden floor before taking in his surroundings.

It was a small room. Wooden. There's a window but it was considerably small. Simple desk and drawer in front of the window and a bed right beside that near a just as dirty mirror. '_Why the hell was I on the floor when there's a bed right there? If this is a prank from one of those idiots, I'll flash freeze them. Better yet, where the hell am I?'_ He thought scowling before taking a stumbling step. That's when he noticed that his body felt odd. He glanced down as he held his hands out only to freeze at the sight of blood covered childlike hands.

"What…" Eyes widened. '_My voice…'_ he thought a hand wandering up to lightly touch his throat. His heart dropped in his stomach when he came to almost sickening conclusion before he rushed to the mirror only to stumble and freeze at what he saw.

He saw himself but he was a _child._ "What the hell happ-" He cut himself off as he _remembered._

_It was Licht's wedding. It was a joyous day. Selik, along with the rest of the Elf tribe, was rather excited and happy as well despite his own burning dislike towards humans. It was because he cared for the human princess and her brother. They were different, kind and gentle. Avila liked them as well. Then everything went south. A magic circle was above their heads and before long beams of light spilled from the circle, killing everyone. _

_His friends, family, Licht… everyone was dying. He had to do something. He had to try protecting everyone. Desperately tried using his magic. Nothing. It was gone much to his own horror. Others were struggling even get their magic as well. It's horrifying to be suddenly left magicless. So he opted to scream and yell at everyone to run, doing what he could to direct them to a safe area. During that brief moment of desperation, he felt the spear of magic pierce through his chest and pin him to the ground. Blood spilled out of his mouth as he choked on it, coughing on it. He could hear screams, wails and cries of pain, fear and sorrow around him. He tried getting up, unbearable and burning pain going through his body as he struggled to move. Blood pouring out of his mouth and wounds. Golden eyes flickered up, widening for a moment as another rain of light spilled over him. He immediately squeezed his eyes shut, accepting his fate. Only to hear a loud roar then a broken sounding growl. Feeling something wet drip onto his face, Selik hesitantly opened his eyes only for them to widen with horror and the feeling of his heart breaking into a million of pieces. _

"_A...vi...la…" Selik chokes out softly, gazing horrified into the large feline's equally golden eyes. "Master Sel…" He heard his familiar say within his mind before her large form collapsed on his side silent and unmoving. "Avi...la… Avila, Avila, Avila, Avila." Selik murmured repeatedly, his voice growing frantic as he tried shaking his familiar awake, trying to pretend that the large cat was asleep and her eyes open was just a new trick she learned. She always did learn new things everyday. _

_Nothing. He choked on a sob. Tears fell from his eyes as he held onto the large saber tooth tiger. His eyes went to the magic circle that burned into the skin, glaring at it hatefully as it flowed brighter. Selik's last thought was, 'I'm going to kill the ones who did this and I won't forgive any of them for killing my family!' With that a barrage of light magic spilled out onto the wedding venue, killing whoever else remained other than, unknowing to him, Licht._

Selik stared into the mirror as tears rolled down his pale almost white cheeks. Golden eyes closed as he slowly inhaled and exhaled, moving back and sitting on the poor excuse of a bed. "That's right… I… died… everyone is… even Avila…" He opened his eyes gazing down as his blood covered hands for a moment. '_So this is… it's from when that human killed that cat… this isn't… from then… I see...'_ His gaze flickered up to the mirror. This time he took the time to examine his features to see what is different or the same with this body.

Selik could tell that he was a child and if he didn't have his memories of this life, he would've thought he was two or three years old. But no, he was just malnourished. That could easily be fixed given time. His skin retained its old pale-white glow to it and turning his head slightly he could see his pointed ears poking out from his hair. The messy black hair that he had previously had changed. It became the familiar straight white hair that all elves usually possessed and his eyes were no longer green. Instead they were such a bright shade of gold. Selik felt a pang in his heart as he examined his eyes. They no longer held the catlike quality they did when Avila was bonded to him. But if he was back then that means Avila is as well. That's what he hoped.

Then he remembered that horrid scar on his forehead. His eyes went straight to it only to blink once at the black murky looking blood that stained his forehead. He frowned. He would have to clean himself off to judge his appearance better because there should be a crescent moon on the middle of his forehead, but with the blood looking substance there he couldn't there.

Golden eyes glanced out the window, noting how it was dark outside before assuming that it was either late at night or early in the morning. Knowing how the wardens are, they would most likely be asleep so best time to take a shower without them knowing. He went over to his drawer and pulled out a clean pair of clothing. The elf wrinkled his nose a bit. Dark jeans with more than enough holes in it and a bit too large yellow shirt. Not his color scheme. Personally he preferred pale or white colors, but these will have to due.

Once he gathered his clothing, Selik went over to his bedroom door before slowly opening it. He internally cringed at the creaking sound before slinking out of the room and down the hall. It's a good thing that he was lightweight and light on his feet as well. It was good traits to have while sneaking around the building to get to the bathroom. Once Selik was in the bathroom, he locked the door behind him and turned on the shower. While the water was heating up, he quickly stripped off his clothing and kicked off his sneakers before getting in the shower. Selik would take this time to relax under the hot water, but he had to move and get out of this dreaded place. He had a better chance of surviving outside the orphanage than staying and he couldn't exactly explain his current appearance anyway.

Selik scrubbed his body as fast as he could, washing the dirt and dried blood off his body. He made sure to get every part of his body since he couldn't stand the thought of some it sticking to him. That reminded him. He needed to get a new pair of shoes and socks. These people didn't care enough to give him any socks. He briefly noted that the other children had at least a pair and from what he was aware of with this life's current set of memories is that he didn't own a pair. '_Figured,' _He internally scoffed as he washed the soap bubbles off his body. When the water going down the drain stopped being red regardless of where he scrubbed, Selik took that as an okay and that he was clean. He turned off the shower, getting out, shuddering a bit from the cold chill of the room before getting a towel from the bathroom cabinet, drying himself off.

He wrinkled his nose a bit from the rough quality of the towel before hanging it on a rank when he was dry. His body was dry and his hair wasn't dripping. It was just wet so it's fine. It'll dry eventually. Unconcerned and unbothered, Selik got dressed. He glanced into the mirror for a moment, his eyes lighting up when he noticed his old crescent moon tattoo on his forehead. Even that horrid, lightning bolt scar was gone. '_Lucky!'_ he thought with a faint grin. When he got done getting dressed, he was about ready to leave the bathroom when he noticed a ponytail holder. Selik paused, considering it for a moment before shaking his head with a slight sneer on his face. Not worth it. Besides he didn't know where it has been, if he was going to use a ponytail holder, he was going to buy it.

'_Oh yeah… I need money…' _Selik thought absentmindedly as he left the bathroom, heading to the stairs with a half smirk on his face. '_Didn't Reeves say one time that the wardens kept the money for the orphanage in the office downstairs? Well time to find out.' _With that thought in mind, he walked down the stairs to the ground floor. Golden eyes glanced around for a moment before heading to the office. He grasped the doorknob, turning it, only to frown when he noted that it was locked. '_Good enough time to test and see if I still have my magic…'_

Selik narrowed his eyes a bit, focusing on summoning his magic. It took a moment or two before he felt the familiar chill of his magic, but he didn't count that as a victory yet. The elf concentrated guiding his newly intouch magic to the door knob, the edge of his lips twitching upwards into a faint smirk when ice immediately coated the doorknob. "Freeze...and hurry up and shatter…" He muttered quietly to himself. His eyes lit up the second he heard the familiar sound of ice cracking and it wasn't long before the doorknob had frozen through and broke underneath his hand leaving a hole where it use to be.

'_I'll need to practice so it's not as long to take to my magic…'_ Selik thought as he pushed open the door without much effort before glancing around. The room was rather basic, a stereotypical office room, but it was rather messy and disorganized if the piles of papers and files strawn all over the place said anything. '_Now where would the money be if I was one of the wardens?' _He mused to himself. It was a pain to have to think like them, but it's better than destroying the room in an attempt to find it. Selik paused. Actually, it's not that much of a bad idea to half destroy the room to find it. It's not like they'll be able to trace it back to him. He didn't look like Hadrian Potter no more and there were no cameras in the orphanage so it should be fine.

With that in mind, Selik didn't hesitant in searching the room for the money without much care other than with the intent to keep quiet while he did so. He didn't want anyone waking up and wandering down here to find him in the middle of his hunt. It took him ten minutes until he found where the money was stored. He thumbed through the paper bills, muttering the amount under his breath. While he wasn't very happy nor kind towards humans, he wasn't completely cruel. With that thought in mind, he took only half of the money he found. Nothing more, nothing less. The elf quickly pocketed the cash glancing around the room one final time before exiting, quickly heading for the exit. Selik unlocked the orphanage door before opening it and slipping out into the night with a hidden grin. With that, he was free of these humans.

* * *

Feel free to review and tell me what your opinion is about the story. You can ask questions if you want to. I'm personally just writing this fic because I felt like it and I wanted to. I have a personal liking towards elves and reincarnation so this seemed like fun.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter nor BlackClover! Everything belongs to their original owners and such.

* * *

Spending a couple of weeks on his own in London was interesting especially because of the differences between his world and this one. Thanks to the memories of this world before he woke up, he wasn't entirely helpless and exposed to everything. In fact, Selik adapted rather well to the environment. He used his current childlike body and exotic features to his advantage, giving kitten eyes to anyone who would look his way. It worked. He was fawned over and whenever someone - usually a woman - asked where his mother and father were he spun some wild but believable tale. Selik would then be allowed to sleep in their home and enjoy their food for the night and during the night he would snag some money and leave with a bright smile saying that his parents or parent contacted him and he was gone. While he was doing his little acts, he spent a good amount of his time each and everyday practicing his magic. He did exercises to get more in touch with his old magic or as much as he could without his grimoire. He could only do things on a small but effective scale like making things out of ice among other things but he needed to work on it more in a safer environment. Also during that time, he discovered this odd place called the Leaky Cauldron. The reason why it's so odd is because practically everyone ignores it except for a few odd looking people wearing just as odd clothing if he concentrated for a moment. Whatever illusion that they weaves over the store and it's customers were different. They were of various degrees of illusion magic.

When Selik discovered this place, he spent time stalking the place out form outside the store. He wasn't sure about how he should go about it other than walking right on in. He knew that walking in would garner a good amount of attention towards himself due to his appearance and there's a chance they might view him to be of some other species. They couldn't be complete idiots. So once he finished eating his apple pie, he was going to head inside and figure out what's so special about the store.

One apple pie later (much to waitress shock because she was not expecting a small white haired child to finish an entire pie by himself), Selik had made his way to where the mysterious store was located.

The elf stared at the entrance, his eyes glancing at the sign before inhaling a bit. '_This'll be interesting… Hopefully it won't be a waste of my time.' _Selik thought as he entered the Leaky Cauldron. The second he stepped foot into the place, he blinked. '_A restaurant or is this a pub?'_ He blinked again, his golden eyes flickering to the stairs as someone went down them with luggage in hand. '_Ah… an inn then.'_

Unsure on how to go about this, Selik moved forward, quickly and easily gathering attention due to his appearance. Finding the stares to be annoying, he moved to one of the tables in the far back. He could hear the mutters around the room. "_A child? Here? Where are their parents?" "Is that a boy or a girl?" "Her hair is so pretty~" "What's up with that tattoo on the kid's forehead?" "What kind of parent let's their child have a tattoo especially on their forehead-" _Then it got worse. "_Did you see that kid's eyes? They're gold-!" "Gold eyes-" "Werewolf-" "No, they have amber-" "I've heard they have golden eyes as well-" "Don't go near-" "Dangerous-" "Monster-"_

Selik raised a brow marginally at the whispers that weren't as quiet as they thought. '_So they assume I'm a werewolf? Those exist in this world then… That's new. My eyes are usually seen as merely exotic to the normal humans outside.'_ His thoughts were cut short by a man coming to his table with a welcoming expression on his face. The elf gazed intently at the man wondering what would his business be coming to his table. "Hello there. My name is Tom, the current owner of the Leaky Cauldron. Is there something you'd like or are you waiting for your parents to bring you to the Alley?"

'_Alley? What's that?' _He frowned slightly biting his bottom lip, glancing to the side to give the impression of a nervous child before looking back at him. "M-My mum told me to wait for her outside, but she hasn't shown up yet and I thought she went inside already, but she's not here… So I don't know what to do…" Selik said, making sure to throw in a whimper or two forcing tears into his golden eyes while gazing up at the owner pitifully. This made the elf want to die, showing this side of him even if it was an act, but it was better than nothing in all honesty.

"Really now?" Tom frowned hearing that before coming to the conclusion that the child's mother had abandoned him due to his turning into a werewolf judging by the color of the child's eyes. "Well… There's a chance that your mum's in the Alley. Would you like me to open it for you, little one?" Seeing the white haired child tearfully nod, sniffling a bit, Tom gesture for the child to follow him as he head out one of the back doors. Curious to see what this Alley was, Selik followed close behind making sure to keep up his act of a lost child.

Selik joined Tom in this small bricked off area causing the elf to send the human a wary glance before focusing on the wall. He noted that the energy coming off the brick wall was rather strong and it did muffled different magical signatures behind it so it wasn't entirely a pointless thing. But he had yet to see this Alley. Gazing curiously up at Tom sniffling, Tom grinned down at him before pulling out… a stick? '_Where was his grimoire?_' Selik thought, refraining from frowning as he watched the human tap a pattern on the bricks. '_What was that suppose...to...do…'_ His thoughts trailed off as the bricks began to move, which eventually revealed an entire Alley filled to the brim with people with odd clothing and different stores.

His face must have shown some surprise seeing as he heard Tom laugh a bit before feeling him pat him on his shoulder. Selik glanced at him for a moment, his cheeks flushing pink out of embarrassment. "Well I wish you good luck to finding your mum, kid. But I would stick to Diagon Alley, don't go down Knockturn. It's where bad people are and I'm sure your mum would be worried sick if she knew you went down there. If you can't find her, you're welcome to stay at the inn free of charge." Tom told him much to the elf's surprise, gazing up at the older man with wide eyes. The expression on the man's face and in his eyes spoke the truth. Tom meant it. Unable to help it, Selik nodded and smiled back a bit at the human.

"Thank you, Mr. Tom." Tom waved it off easily with a smile. "Just Tom, little one. No need to call me Mister Tom. Now run along and try and find your mum." The man told him gently. Selik nodded his head again waving goodbye to him briefly before heading further into the Alley.

'_This place is… weird…'_ Selik thought to himself casting his golden gaze to his surroundings with an impassive expression slipping onto his face. Hearing humans talk about selling dragon hearts, vampire fangs and the such like boomslang skin. Such things he has never heard of in his world yet here it exists. It's odd, different, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. '_How interesting.'_ He mused purposely ignoring the stares and whispers sent his way. His attention was more focused on his surroundings more specifically the large white building that stood in the center of it all. Gringotts Bank. Selik cocked his head to the side, gazing intently at the building, examining the magic that clung to that building specifically before the edge of his lips quirked upwards into a faint smirk. '_Even more interesting…'_ With that thought in mind, the elf moved forward purposely avoiding having physical contact with the humans around him as he made his way towards the bank. The thought of touching one of them made him internally sneer. He didn't like them much in the past and he certainly didn't like them now.

When he got passed that irritating crowd of humans and he stood in front of Gringotts bank, he had to refrain from grinning widely. The magic coming off the building was most definitely different, but it was the closest thing to an elf's and _that_ is what excited him the most. Golden eyes landed on the two guards at the front. He took in the armor that they wore and the expressions on their face. He noted that they were observing him just as much as he was observing them. It wasn't much of a hostel look. It was mere curious observation. They were judging his position attempting to find out what he was just as much as he was to them. They're odd creatures that he has yet to meet in this life and his previous.

His lips curled up into a ghost of a smirk as he moved close enough to spot the words written - carved - into the bank's doors.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn, _

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

That seems like a challenge if he knew any better, but that's something he was going to test out on a later date preferably once he knew how this world worked a lot better. As much as Selik liked surprises, he despised it when it wasn't something beneficial for him. The elf paused for a moment considering his chances of whether to ask one of the two creatures at the entrance his question before mentally shrugging a bit. It wouldn't hurt. "Hello. I have a question to ask." Seeing that he had their attention focused on him and judging by the narrowed eyes and a slight grunt of a 'go on,' Selik continued to speak, "What kind of being are you two? And what kind of magic is this? It's familiar- no. It's similar to what my family and friends used."

His questions seemed to take the two off guard judging by the startled expressions on their faces. They weren't expecting those questions. Possibly not the second one at least, but the first is possibly one that they had to be asked rather often aside from whether the writing on the doors were accurate or not. The two creatures glanced at each other before the one on the right responded. "We're goblins and the magic you are sensing is our own kind. These human wizards are incapable of reproducing this form of magic. Since I have answered your questions, I shall ask our own questions. What is your species? You have similar magic to that of a common house elf and humans yet it does bare similarities to our own magic. Your appearance even says otherwise, pointing in other directions. You are not a werewolf like how these foolish humans are saying you are. You bare similar eyes, but you are not a child of the moon."

Selik's golden eyes lit up. He was rather glad that they weren't as stupid as humans. But _goblins._ '_What are goblins? What do they do? What can their magic do? Do they also require a grimoire? Can they possibly use magic stones as well? What else can they do?' _The elf thought eagerly, questions bouncing off the walls of his mind. But his thoughts quieted down when he was asked what he was. It was only fair after all. But '_what the hell were house elves and I still don't know what an exact definition of what a werewolf is…'_ were the two thoughts that managed to slip through before he answered with a ghost of a smile. "I'm an elf. I'm not what you call a werewolf nor am I human or that being you call a house elf. I am simply an elf of the Elf Tribe." They had glanced at each other at Selik's response before the one who questioned him took a step forward after telling his partner something in a different language.

"Come with me. I'm sure there is someone who would like to speak with you about who you say you are." A white eyebrow was raised at that before giving a curt nod of his head. "Of course. Lead the way…" The elf trailed off silently requesting a name as he followed the goblin into the bank, falling into step with the other being. "Jekort." The goblin, Jekort, responded as he guided the elf through the bank's hallways and away from the main room, "And yours, young elf?" A faint smile formed on his face at that. It's been a long time since something had referred to him as a young elf. The last person who did that was… '_It doesn't matter.. They're dead now… Best to not thinking about it now…'_ "Selik." He responded smoothly as if he just wasn't thinking about one of his dead family and friends.

"Pleasure to meet you Selik and good luck in there." Jekort spoke with a bloodthirsty grin as he stopped outside of a room, pushing the door open and gesturing for the small elf to enter. Golden eyes narrowed sharply at that before nodding his head curtly, "Yes… It's a pleasure to meet you as well Jekort." His fingers and arms chilled as ice started to form on his skin, coating his arms and hands while he walked in. The second he was in the room and the door had closed behind him, Selik sprung to the side avoiding an axe to his head. Golden eyes flickered quickly around the room counting up the amount of goblins in the room before avoiding a dagger being thrown his way. "Do goblins always greet their guests like this? How fun…" Selik murmured as his lips twisted into a feral grin, his magic instantaneous covering his body with a thin but sturdy layer of magic and his fingers being coated with claws made of ice.

One goblin ran at them with her blade swinging down upon him. Unlike dodging the previous times, he grabbed it with a clawed hand, charging magic through his hand and onto the blade freezing it before kicking the goblin in the stomach with a magic reinforced kick. The female let out a grunt as she unwillingly released her hold on her sword, flying back into the wall. Then there was the sound of scratching metal against ice echoing in the room as Selik lifted an arm to block an attack to his side from another goblin. Ice coated the sword turning the hilt and handle into a temporary blade before plunging the blade into the goblin's side. Or he attempted to. Another goblin decided to show up and opted to block it with his shield. The force of the movement and the strength of the shield causing the ice to crack and shatter much to Selik's irritation. Golden eyes narrowed almost murderously at the broken ice. He wasn't sure to his ice shattering, but it was to be expected. His ice wasn't as strong as it use to be even with his recent training. He didn't have his grimoire. He _needed_ his grimoire.

Selik hissed a bit as the goblins pressed down against his defense and attack. The ice on the sword was breaking and the amor he had coating his body was breaking at his arm from the pressure of the goblin's blade. He glanced around to count the number in the room before his legs tensed and he was jumping back and away, somersaulting away from some well aimed daggers and swings of different types of blades. When the elf was far enough from them, he glanced down at the goblin made sword in his hand for a moment, frowning as he observed how his ice was beginning to crack and break away. His ice wasn't compatible with the goblin's blade or at least the magic woven within the blade. "Troublesome…" He muttered, golden eyes flashing out of irritation and amusement before dropping the blade.

Selik focused for a moment as the goblins moved closer, tapping into his magic core for a much needed assistance to use his ice magic. A blade of ice formed in his hand as he lifted it, elvish words spilled out of his mouth as he moved the blade in an intricate sequence. A bright icy blue circle formed in front of him before it disappeared and reappeared at the center of the room's floor, spreading and growing in size. When he was done muttering the spell's wording, the magic circle filled the room and it was already doing its job. A frigid chill was in the room, temperatures dropping quickly and ice gathering on whatever and whoever was in the room. "Sorry...but I can't play too long, you see, I have other things I would like to accomplish before losing. And this spell, well… it's a really bastardized version of what's in my grimoire." Selik explained as he observed how his magic was beginning to take effect. How the goblins began shivering from the unnatural chill and began heading towards him only to fall still when they realize that their feet couldn't move anymore. Of course he was also affected by it judging by how ice was beginning to coat and burn into his skin.

Then he felt it. Familiar but human magic filled the air. It was magic that was similar to Lemiel and Tetis! Not exactly the same, but it's just like them from his world! Golden eyes were wide as he quickly turned around just in time as a wave of fire magic went through the room, canceling out his bastardized magic circle and its effect. '_Hot! Hot! Hot! It's too hot!'_ Selik practically shrieked internally as the fire magic crashed into his body, knocking him back a couple of feet and crashing into the ground.

The elf's body ached painfully from the burns as the flames died down. "I wasn't expecting one of the goblins to come to me saying that an elf had come to Gringotts. I didn't think I needed to interfere. But after hearing you mention your grimoire, I had to step in." The regal male's voice spoke as the elf gritted his teeth, forcing his not too badly burnt body to stand. His clothes were seeing much better days they weren't built for this irritatingly enough. Golden eyes focused on the tall figure, glaring through his own long white locks were horribly disheveled and dirty as his rage unreasonably grew. Vermillion colored hair, the markings around his eyes, the diamond shaped marking on his forehead, his magic and that flame covered grimoire to add in. '_This human… he killed- he killed- they killed-!' _Selik snarled loudly in animalistic manner before tapping back into his magical core, but this time he wasn't going to let a single drop go to waste.

Ice magic exploded from him, a golden heavy aura coming from him as he fell deeper into his rage before he disappeared, reappearing in front of the man. Claws of ice decorated his hands as he brought his hand down, slashing and cutting at him as he blindly attacked the human, who remained calm and collected. If Selik was thinking rationally, he might have landed a blow but from the sight of a grimoire from his old world had kickstarted the instinct that was asleep within his reincarnated soul, which was caused by magic. All Selik could see and hear was the sounds and sight of his family and friends dying around him. Their horrible screams. The feeling of blood on his face and fingers. His familiar protecting him and dying. Fires seared into his mind. Despair. Rage. Hate. "I hate you humans!" He howled, lashing out as ice began forming around him as he screamed not even noticing the newly gained injuries that he received from the human. Catlike golden eyes flared wildly at the human before grinning widely as a magic circle formed in front of him facing the human. "You stole our magic...killed my family… killed Avila… I'll kill you in revenge for killing them… so _die."_ The elf hissed viciously with a psychotic grin forming, the expression not befitting for a child, as the circle lit up and a large wave of ice magic shot at him.

"Salamander." The human spoke as the fire spirit formed beside him. His grin dropped as his mouth fell open, golden eyes widening out of horror and betrayal. '_Even.. Salamander… not…' _The dragon opened its mouth as powerful fire magic spilled forth from its mouth, coming in contact with his ice. '_I can't lose…'_ His ice cracked under the fire, melting quickly. '_I have to get revenge.'_ The Fire drew closer and hotter. '_For them...and Licht…'_ Golden eyes widened as the fire drew nearer and quickly. '_Avila…'_ Selik cracked a faint grin. "Shit… Sorry guys… I failed…" He muttered as his ice gave out under the harsh flames before he was engulfed by them. His screams spilling out of his mouth as he stumbled back before falling to the ground.

Only seconds before the flames died down did his screams quietened. Selik laid there on the ground burns covering his body and his magic drained. Dull golden eyes were lidded gazing blearily at the human who was coming closer. The only thing he could see were the shoes that the human wore. The elf barely managed to tilt his head to see Salamander's chosen partner before it fell back to the ground, falling unconscious with dull unseeing eyes remaining open.

"Lord Vermillion," one of the goblins in the room speaking up and glancing warily between the newly named human and the small defeated elf, "What do you plan on doing with the child?" Vermillion glanced at the momentarily before bending down and picking the reincarnated elf up, carefully cradling his burnt body in his arms. "Heal him of the wounds that damage his body, mind and soul." He responded easily before walking in the direction of the goblin's hospital with one of the goblins following after him. "Mind and soul, Lord Vermillion?"

"Yes, his soul has been corrupted by forbidden magic due to a reincarnation spell. That explains why his magic and mannerisms changed seconds after seeing me. The magic of this world kept the effects of the reincarnation spell dormant along with most of his natural born magic. There is something else blocking his magic and such. I would like for your medical team to get rid of it and heal his body of injuries. If anything odd shows up during it, tell me." Vermillion spoke as they entered the medical wing. The goblin with him nodded his head before barking orders at the healers in the room while Vermillion places the young elf's body on one of the available beds. "Tell me when he awakens." He requested of one of the female healers, who nodded her head quickly and distractedly. "I will send for someone when the young elf awakens, Lord Vermillion, now leave so we can get to work." She said as she more or less pushed him out of the room. Rather hilarious sight of someone were to image a small female goblin pushing a full grown man out of a hospital. Vermillion sighed a bit when he found himself outside of the hospital wing before heading off in the direction of his room. '_I need to write a few letters now.'_ Vermillion thought with an internal frown. Who knew his mission would actual lead him running into a reincarnated elf?

* * *

Please review if you feel like doing so


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter nor BlackClover! Everything belongs to their original owners and such.

* * *

_Selik stretched himself out on the grass with a yawn, squeezing his eyes shut as he stretched before opening his eyes, letting out a small 'oof' when he felt a heavy weight on his stomach. Golden eyes blinked curiously as he pushed his upper half for a moment only to lay back down with a carefree laugh, eyes sliding shut once again. One hand went down, resting it on the large white tiger's head, scratching behind one of her ears. A smile grew on his face hearing his familiar's loud and rumbling purr. _

"_Selik." The elf in question hummed in response. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be helping Fana with food?" At that reminder, the white haired elf made a face before opening his eyes and tilting his head back a bit. "Lira traded with me, Licht." "Oh? Really?" A smile formed on the gentle leader's face and Selik couldn't help but to melt at the sight, smiling back in return. "Mhmm. He was really eager too. I think he wanted to talk to Fana about something probably about his magic." Selik responded with a shrug of his shoulders as Licht moved to sit down on the grass beside him. A small laugh came from the leader's mouth upon hearing that. "Lira is always so excited isn't he?" _

"_Yeah. He is." Selik responded as he sat up, Avila moving to lay down in front of both of them. This time the large feline laid her head upon Licht's lap, nuzzling the other elf's stomach gently. "Oi, oi, what's up with this Avila? Are you abandoning me for Licht? Wow," Selik shook his head in a disappointed mocking manner, "Tetia better watch out or Avila might snag you for herself seeing as she's so quick to abandon me." He teased with a smile on his face as Licht shook his head laughing a bit, bringing a hand down to gently pet the large cat. "I suppose so. Avila is a rather beautiful tiger. She is lucky to have you as her partner." Licht told him with a smile as he used his other hand to pet Selik on the top of his head causing the younger by only six years to pout. "I'm not a child, but… thanks… I'm glad to have her as a partner as well…" A smile formed on his face as he gazed warmly at his familiar, who purred loudly. "I am glad to have you as my partner as well." Her voice rang within the two elves mind causing Selik's smile to grow and Licht to let out a laugh. "But you are still a cub." Now that killed Selik's smile and immediately he was vehemently denying it while Licht just started to laugh out loud._

"_Silly cat! I'm not a cub! I'm older than you!" _

"_But you do not act like it, master."_

"_I don't need to act older to be older!" _

"_If you do not act older than others will believe for you to be like a cub."_

"_Stop calling me a cub!" Selik cried out in the end as Licht's laughter only grew, using the young elf to hold onto as he laughed himself silly from the two's discussion/argument. "Stop laughing- it's not that funny, Licht!" Selik whined loudly. "Ah, sorry, sorry!" Was the older elf's amused response looking not sorry at all, not one bit. Using that as a distraction, Avila used it to her advantage before attacking the two. Then they were both knocked down onto the ground by the large feline, yelps of surprise coming from the two elves' mouth. Loud purrs came from Avila as she purposely sprawled herself on top of them without a care in the world. "A! Vi! La!" Selik cried out as he half heartedly tried pushing the large cat off with a smile on his face. Licht didn't even try pushing her off. Instead he smiled and petted the tiger._

_It wasn't long before they were joined by the others, who were attracted to the scene by Avila's mental responses, Selik's cries of distress and Licht's laughter. Even Tetia and Lemiel showed up eventually. But by then Selik ran out of energy and just pouted from underneath Avila, who was purring and preening from the attention she was receiving from everyone. Licht's arm was curled around Tetia's waist and his hand briefly petted Selik on the head when his cries had died down to pouting as if the younger elf was still a child. Selik took that time to take in the sight of his friends and family together laughing and talking. Poking fun at each other and smiling. His heart warmed and swelled at the sight. _

_Then… it changed._

_Fire and screams filled the air. The peaceful and happy energy around him was destroyed. Bodies and blood littered the ground. Selik turned his head to see where Licht was- trying to find where he was only to see Tetia dead. He heard a weak growl. Golden eyes went to the sound wild and panicked before his heart stopped at the sight of his familiar half dead where she stood. "Avi-" he managed to get out before the feline collapsed where she stood dead. Tears swelled up in his eyes before he started to try getting up only to realize he couldn't. Eyes shifted downwards before they only grew wider when he saw the beams of light magic piercing through his body. "Licht- Avila- Fana- Lira- someone!" Selik coughed out, choking on his own blood as his gaze flickered around wildly trying to spot someone anyone who could help. It grew brighter. His heart dropped in his chest. "N-No-" Selik manages to get out before everything turned black as a new round of light pierced him through._

Golden eyes flew open as Selik sat up struggling to breath as his body had broken into a cold sweat. "No!" The cry falling from his lips faster than he could stop himself. The elf's body shook and shivered as he held himself tightly while he struggled to breath. Haggard breaths came from him as his wide eyes focused unseeingly on the white blanket on his lap. Selik could hear muffled voices around him, but he couldn't focus on them. All he could hear was the screams of his family. Tears rolled down his cheeks uncontrollably and completely unaware. Mumbles escaped him. Mostly incomprehensible. Selik muttered whatever came from his mouth since he did not think and because of that he was not aware of the purple eyed human in the room.

Vermillion has been called to the goblin's hospital wing when he was told of the elf's beginning to wake due to the mumbling and moving. When he had arrived to the room, he stood there and observed for a moment before reading the elf's medical file. Halfway through the elf child, Selik, was awake and sitting up. Vermillion's eyes softened at the sight. The dangerous elf that was suffering from revenge was nowhere to be seen. Instead he saw a broken and lost child wishing for help and assistance. Knowing that no one in the room would help the young elf willingly, Vermillion moved forward. He sat on the edge of the elf's bed before wrapping an arm around the shaking and shivering elf, bringing the child close to his chest to offer comfort. "Calm. It'll be okay, young one... No one is going to hurt you. You're safe." Vermillion murmured to the shaken elf in a comforting tone, slipping into the old familiar older brother role. It took a couple of moments before he could visibly see it working.

Selik has shivered and clung to the unknown warmth. It reminded him of Licht and Avila, the warmth. Those were the only two he liked having so close by. Gentle and warm those two… were. His heart broke a bit at the memory of the fact that they were dead before pushing it away quickly and focusing on the warm that was holding him. A few moments later, he was beginning to process the voice and only when he had calmed down completely and his shaking and tears had stopped did he realize who the voice belonged to. His immediate response was to stiffen up. Noticing how the elf stiffened up in his embrace, Vermillion pulled away, getting up off the bed. Selik glared a bit at the human man as he rubbed his wet cheeks only to pause when he noticed the bandages. '_Why…'_

"I had you treated." Vermillion spoke as if reading his mind. Seeing the elf's weary golden eyes focus on him, Vermillion elaborated. "I fail to see a point in allowing you to suffer from your wounds. While you did come at me with the intent to kill, you were also attacked first and you were infected with dark magic." Selik narrowed his eyes sharply at that last bit. "Dark magic? Explain. I haven't come in contact with any of that sort in this life nor in the past."

Vermillion hummed softly, nodding his head as he reached for the elf's medical files before opening it, aware of the elf's intense gaze, he began reading from the file. "Hadrian Charlus Potter, son of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter née Evans, younger twin brother to Daniel Godric Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived." Vermillion couldn't resist saying the title with a mocking tone in his voice, holding back a scoff and roll of his eyes. He had met the child once. The Potter child was unruly, rude and spoiled. He failed to see what was so great about the child. "In your medical report, you suffered from past injections of the mundane kind and malnourishment, and physical abuse is noted further back. Magically," purple eyes flickered up momentarily to see if the elf was still with him and judging by how it looked like the elf was thinking a hundred miles per hour, "blocks were placed on your magic. The magic your current body has previously had blocks on it, but I suspect due to your awakening as an elf they broke. But some time after October 31st, you had your elf magic sealed. Your awakening managed to, essentially, cause small cracks in the seal, but the seal did not break. While you were unconscious, I had the goblins remove that seal on your magic and-"

"How does this relate to me being infected with dark magic?" Selik interrupted rudely and snappily, golden eyes sharpening and glaring. "It relates because due to your sealed magic and who you are in this life. The Potters were attacked October 31st, James and Lily Potter were rendered unconscious and the Potter twins were attacked. Daniel Potter is believed to be the one who defeated this Dark Lord, but your records say otherwise. You previously had a scar on your forehead that possessed dark magical energy and it remained with you until recently, due to your awakening it left." "The blood that night…" Selik murmured mostly to himself. Vermillion having heard it nodded his head in agreement despite not seeing it.

"Then," Selik started, "wouldn't that mean I no longer was influenced by dark magic?" Hearing that question, the purple eyed man nodded his head once again before speaking, "To this world, yes. A reincarnation spell was cast that day when the elf tribe ended." Vermillion notes how Selik's jaw clenched and how small fingers curled into fists at the mention before continuing on anyway. "We were informed that the spell itself was forbidden and as such, the souls that are reincarnated would be reborn, but at a price."

That last bit caught his attention. "A price? What price? What's the price?" Selik half demanded because if there was a reason to be reincarnated then the price has to equal the purpose. "In exchange for being reincarnated, negative emotions are enhanced. Anger, hate. Emotions such as those grow until it overwhelms one's entire psyche then they stop being who they are. Think back to earlier when you saw my grimoire, how angry you were and got. It was a quick escalation. Am I correct?" The more the human spoke the more things started to click into place and a sense of betrayal and confusion came over him. "Then… Licht… Did Licht… but he… he's so kind and gentle… he wouldn't… Licht…" Selik murmured before shaking his head to force those thoughts away. "Yes… it does make sense if I think about it… My mind was clear, but then… I saw your grimoire and felt your magic...and I got so _angry_ because you killed them- no those humans killed them… killed us for our magic…. All I wanted was to kill you as revenge… I just wanted revenge…" Selik spoke out loud but mostly to himself as he gathered his thoughts then he noticed something. He was feeling an underlying sense of anger and hate, murderous rage towards the human by his side yet he wasn't acting on it. He barely felt it. The only thing he felt was calm.

Noticing the furrowing eyebrows and silence coming from the elf, Vermillion opted to speak, "I requested them to give you a Calming draught so when you awoke you wouldn't be consumed with negative emotions. It'll last a few more hours." Selik rose an eyebrow at that he shifted on the bed to get comfortable. "That's useful. Is it magic?" "No. A potion." "Potion?" Selik mused with the edge of his lips quirking upwards into a faint smirk, "This world is rather interesting to be able to do that." "We have potions in our world as well." Now that took Selik off guard as he blinked twice, "Really? Eh.. Weird… Humans are odd, no. Magic is odd." Selik settled on with a slight nod of his head because that's not a lie. "It very much is odd." The man agreed with an amused expression on his face.

Selik hummed for a moment as he thought over the information that he just learned and he could tell that the human wasn't lying. He could sense his magic a lot better than what he was previously aware of. He didn't even notice the blocks on his magic, sadly enough. That's when he remembered something. "Is there a way to get rid of the ill effects of that reincarnation spell?" Golden eyes stared intently at the human, who was hesitating. He raised an expectant eyebrow in response. "Yes, there is a way, but the effects may result in losing your life or control of your current body. You may leave your incarnation permanently and not leave a trace or you may remain as you are."

Hearing that, Selik wasn't sad nor was he happy. He was indifferent in all honesty. Magic may or may not have put him in this situation, but this situation granted him another chance at life so he shrugged and decided to voice his thoughts. "That's okay with me. If I die, I die. I get to be with my family again. If I live and remain who I am, then I'll consider it to be a gift for the chance of a second life at happiness. Either way, both works for me. I'll be sad to not see them again, but it wouldn't be that bad to see them again after such a long time with stories to tell. Licht and the others are always telling stories. I wouldn't mind being the one to tell them stories in return." Selik finished with a grin. "That reminds me, what's your name? I can't keep calling you human, human."

"I suppose not. My name is Fuegoleon Vermillion." Fuegoleon responded with a small smile of his own. "Selik. Just Selik, I don't have a last name. Nice to meet ya, Fuegoleon." Selik responded holding out a bandaged hand for the older looking man to shake. "It's nice to meet you as well, Selik." Fuegoleon responded as he shook the elf's hand for a moment.

"I got a question, Fuey." The human's eyebrow twitched a bit at the nickname that was given to him so soon. "Yes? What is it?" He was expecting a serious question judging by the expression on the elf's face. "When can I get out of here and get these bandages off? I'm healed right? I want to hurry up and leave. Plus I want to get new clothes. Can I get new clothes? I can't wear this," here he gestured to the hospital clothes he was wearing, "plus my old clothes are ruined because you burnt them. So…" Golden eyes turned up at him, blinking innocently with such a kittenish expression, Fuegoleon couldn't look away. He clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth before sighing. "I'll call in one of the goblin healers to help in removing your bandages and get you temporary clothes. Afterwards I will take you out to the Alley to get you fitted with clothing of your suiting among other things."

"Great!" The elf cheered with a grin as Fuegoleon internally sighed. '_Why the kitten eyes? Why?' _He thought in despair. He was weak to Leopold's when he was younger and now this elf, who was most definitely older than him if he knew any better. Spotting one of the healers, he briefly waved the female goblin over with an 'Excuse me' to catch her attention. "Selik would like assistance in removing his bandages and if you have any clothing he could wear would be nice." He told her. The female goblin grinned almost viciously, "The clothing will cost you 10 galleons."

Fuegoleon internally twitched because 10 galleons for clothes that the elf would wear for less than an hour. That's absurd. It's not out of his pay, no way, but it's still absurd. Then he remembered who he was talking to so he merely nodded his head and pulled out the appropriate amount of money before handing it to the healer, who grinned and went off to gather the clothes. The human sighed a bit before briefly waving at the elf as he exited the room to wait.

Selik watched at Fuegoleon left the room before getting up off the bed, stumbling a bit from the sudden weight on his feet. If he didn't catch himself using the bed he would have ultimately fallen. His eyes narrowed a bit. '_How long was he-'_ "Careful now young elf. Being asleep for a week is bound to damage your mobility a bit. You don't want to hit your head and be out even longer." The goblin grinned as she helped him back on the bed after setting some new clothes on spot beside him before beginning to remove his bandages. His brain mentally shut down a bit before he yelped loudly, "A week! I've been asleep for a week?!" Selik practically howled, mouth open and eyes wide from shock as the goblin snickered. "Yes, little one. You have been asleep for a week and during that week, your body healed nicely. Your magic is well and your body bears no wounds. Now close your mouth before something decides to fly in it." She told him before his mouth clicked shut and pale cheeks pinkened. "Right. Sorry…" Selik mumbled to himself, embarrassed for being caught acting like this. The last time he acted like this was when he was a child in the past and with his family.

Feeling sadness and anger beginning to creep up on him as he lingered in those thoughts, he shook his head a bit to dismiss those thoughts before helping in removing the bandages. True to the goblin's words his skin was unmarred with no sign of damage anywhere on his skin. "I believe you should be able to dress yourself." The goblin said with a smirk as she gathered the used bandages and left the elf to his own devices. Said elf's cheeks flushed at that comment before huffing and muttering to himself about how he could do it and didn't need any help with that. So with that thought in mind, he hopped off the bed with a slight stumble before quickly getting dressed in what the goblin gave him. He made a face from how loose the white shirt and pants were but they weren't that bad so he didn't complain. He picked up the sandals that they gave him before carefully putting them both on, setting them on the right level of tightness before heading for the exit. Fuegoleon was waiting and he wanted to hurry up and leave. So bonus.

When Selik exited the room, the first thing he saw was Fuegoleon leaning against the wall waiting patiently for him. The elf child grinned a bit before rushing up to the human with excitement, taking the other's warm hand and tugging. "I'm done so let's go and get me some clothes. Come on." Selik pressured the older man with kitten eyes on full blast. To his amusement, he watched as the man bend and break from his kitten eyes before nodding his head. "I'm coming. I'm coming." He sighed a bit not bothering to fight the elf before guiding the reincarnated child through the building. It didn't take too long making their way through the building. Fuegoleon knew Gringotts like the back of his hand and Selik was quiet and too busy observing and trying to memorize the building. So without any disturbances, they managed to make it outside in under five minutes.

"Follow me and stay close." Fuegoleon told Selik instinctively due to the elf's young appearance and earlier actions. Selik nodded his head obediently as he followed the tall, regal looking man through the unbearable crowd that apparently always filled Diagon Alley to a store called _Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions_. Selik made a face. '_Robes?' _He mouthed. He was going to be wearing robes? If that's the case, he'd much rather wear what he has on right now. But judging by the look Fuegoleon was giving him, he didn't say anything and followed the human into the store.

"Welcome~ How May I help you?" A female human came over with a bright and welcoming smile that Selik found himself curling away from. His Golden eyes narrowed at her. He didn't like her. "I'm looking for new clothes to dress my young ward in. Hopefully something that compliments him best. Preferably no robes. He requires clothing more so on the muggle side." Fuegoleon told her smoothly as he gently guided Selik forward much to his hidden displeasure. '_What in the hell is a muggle?'_ Selik internally grouches as he was quickly ushered on a stool to be measured while the woman immediately confirmed and started to work on him.

Having measuring tapes measure literally every part of his body was irritating and the only thing that made him feel better was when it was over. Well he thought it was over. Immediately he was given multiple different articles of clothing of various types before being forced into a dressing room to try them on. Selik has two options. Try everything on or look at each on and toss them out if he didn't like how they looked. He went for option two. He wasn't going to spend gods know how long trying clothes on. He didn't have the patience for that. So ten minutes later about twenty different types of clothes were tossed out and only four articles of clothing remained.

Black slacks, a white button up shirt, a black vest and a dark almost forest green looking cape. Now that he didn't mind trying on. Peering into the mirror, he hummed approvingly at the outfit. It was a lot better than the other articles of clothing he was given plus this suited him rather nicely. Using the ribbon that came with the cloak, he pulled his hair up in a high ponytail before fixing his bangs a bit and exiting the dressing room. Golden eyes scanned the area for a moment searching for Fuegoleon before they landed on him standing almost awkwardly in a corner as he was being fawned upon by a group of gaggling human girls.

Selik couldn't resist snickering at the sight. Now that's amusing. "Fuey!" He called out to the man, who suddenly looked a bit relieved despite the nickname before quickly and as casually as possible made his way over to him. "You're done?" "Mhmm. This was the only thing I liked." He gestured at what he was wearing at the moment with a half hearted shrug as the woman from earlier, Madam Malkin, Selik suddenly realized, came over. "That looks wonderful on you dear. Is it too snug or loose?"

The elf shook his head and gave a polite smile as his eyes retained an almost impassive gleam. "No, ma'am. It's perfect." Fuegoleon narrowed his eyes a bit, the expression and how his longhair was held up reminded him of one other white haired and golden eyed elf. He dismissed the image when Madam Malkin started speaking to him. "For such a cute and sweet child, I'll throw in two more sets for the price of 76 galleons and you can wear this out if you wish, sweetie." The last part was directed to Selik who smile sweetly at the woman. Not caring much about the price and wanting to leave and get some shopping done, Fuegoleon paid the 76 galleon total while an employee rushed over with a bag holding the two sets of clothing. She was planning on handing it to him, but Selik quickly snatched it before him with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I can hold it, Fuey." He told him with a slight grin. Fuegoleon raised an eyebrow a bit before nodding his head, the edge of his lips quirking upwards into a faint grin as well before taking the elf's free hand and leaving the store.

"Where to next?" Selik questioned, gazing up at Fuegoleon, who barely glanced down at him before answering as he started heading down the Alley. "I'm heading to the Apothecary to get Calming Draughts for you so when the current one wears off, you won't fall to that magic's effects." Fuegoleon responded. A hum was Selik's response as he nodded his head in understanding. That wouldn't be a bad purchase. But that didn't mean he was happy with it. The human was spending a lot of money on him even if he was going to possibly disappear soon. Remembering the possible effects of having the effects of the reincarnation spell removed had him glancing down, eyes dulling to an impassive state. He didn't want to die. Not again, but he wasn't lying about what he said earlier. Either way was fine with him, but that didn't mean he wanted to die.

Fuegoleon, as if sensing the change in mood in the elf, glanced at him before stopping much to Selik's confusion. "How about you go into Eeylops Owl Emporium and wait for me there. They don't just have owls there so it'll be something different for you. It'll be better than a potion filled area." Selik blinked up at him before a faint smile made its way onto his face before nodding his head. "Okay… See you then Fuey!" Selik responded cheerfully in the end as he released the other's hand and immediately went into said store that they just so happened were in front of. Fuegoleon watched the white head of hair disappear into the pet shop with a faint sigh before continuing on to the Apothecary.

Selik gazed curiously at every creature in the store. There were a variety of cats and birds and toads. Then these odd cats known as kneazles were also there. The elf wrinkled his nose at them. He didn't like them very much. None of them could compare to Avila, but that didn't stop his curiosity. Golden eyes peered into every cage curious about each animal in them. Then he started moving further back. That's when he noticed something, the animals were growing more and more unique and, more importantly, dangerous.

Snakes that possessed dangerous venom, spiders of various sides, various types of birds that he could tell were at the top of their respective food chain. But what caught his attention were the felines that were stored in the back. Golden eyes gazed curiously at them, moving closer and peering at them. They were all rather curious, but none of them called out to him as interesting nor did they hold the same calling as Avila did. His gaze dropped for a moment, sadness creeping into his golden eyes. '_I miss her… Avila… I wish you were here-' 'Se… lik-' _Hearing a foreign voice creep into his mind had the elf snapping his head up. Golden eyes darted around. "Avila…?" He spoke hesitantly, quietly. He didn't want to say her name out loud and be incorrect while being labeled as crazy. "_Selik-!" _Hearing that familiar cry in his mind mixed in with the sound of a small cub crying out at the same time had the elf stumbling to where he heard the cry.

That's when his eyes landed on a pure black cub with familiar golden eyes focused entirely on him. "Avila…" He whispered softly, unsurely as he moved closer to the caged feline. '_Master…' _The cub cried out as she stuck a small paw out from between the cage's bars. The sight nearly broke his heart and he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and beginning to unlock the cage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That's a thunder tiger, exotic beauty she is. She's bitten more people than you could have imagined despite being a cub. She'll be too much for a kid like you to handle." The shop's owner told him with a frown in an attempt to get Selik away from the apparently dangerous cat. Selik couldn't resist scoffing as Avila's fur raised. "She's not dangerous. She just doesn't like any of you." The word 'humans' was left unspoken, not like it was necessary. It looked as if that would be something he would say judging by his appearance. Just as the owner was about ready to start talking about how the tiger cub was dangerous, Selik opened the cage and immediately the small feline jumped out and into his arms.

Soon after that, black fur immediately started to turn pure white allowing the black stripes to be seen clearly. The owner's mouth fell open at that and Selik couldn't resist smirking, especially when his face was then smothered with kittenish licks. It wasn't long before the elf's attention was focused entirely on the cub, scratching her behind the ears as loud purrs came from her. He couldn't help but to coo at her. "Cute little cub. What a brave little cub~" The edge of his lips twitching upwards into a faint smirk. '_And I'm the cub?'_

Avila huffed a bit, her tail swishing behind her almost agitatedly. '_I'm not a cub. You are.' _Selik hummed at that, nodding his head slightly because he will believe that in about a million years if he had any say in it.

"And what do you have here, Selik?" Hearing Fuegoleon's voice, Selik looked up from the now white tiger cub with a mischievous grin. "A tiger cub. Isn't she cute? Can I get her? I want to keep her? She's cute isn't she?" The elf spoke as he held the cub up for the human to inspect, which was his first mistake. Fuegoleon gazed at the baby tiger with a critical eye before his eyes met burning and _begging_ golden eyes and he froze. '_Was this…'_ His gaze went to the young elf only to see similar kitten eyes focused entirely on him. '_Fuck…'_ The man cursed internally as he realized he was in a very painful situation. Not once did he think he would end up in a situation where he was being tortured by two pairs of golden eyes giving him the dreaded _kitten eyes_. Just his luck. With a small sigh, he turned to the shop owner. "How much does the cub cost-"

"Free of charge!" The three of them blinked and glanced at each other because… what? "The cub was causing trouble for many clients wishing to purchase her and just like I told the young child right here, she had her fair share in biting people. Most if not all of them ended up at Saint Mungos being treated for either poison or too much electricity had run through them." The shop owner explained before looking away almost guiltily. "I was planning on putting the cub down because of how much trouble she was causing so I'm glad that she found someone that she liked. So please take her, free of charge. I'm sure you'll take good care of her."

Selik blinked once before smiling bright and happily. "Really? Thank you Mister." The elf said before directing his happy gaze to Avila who was purring so loudly and proudly. '_Probably because she sent way too many people to the hospital if I knew any better.'_ The elf thought absentmindedly, spotting the smug glint in the other's golden eyes. Yep. Seems about right. Selik tuned back into the conversation just in time as Fuegoleon once again thanked the shop owner and he was being ushered out once again. Once out, Avila immediately hopped and made her way to the top of Selik's head, sitting here looking all smug and proud of herself. '_The human,' _Avila's voice chimed in his head causing Selik to blink and glance up to meet Fuegoleon's curious gaze. "I'll explain it later… Probably after I get my grimoire." Selik said with a sweet smile at the end.

"It's not here." Fuegoleon said simply while guiding Selik and the cub away from the crowd and back to Gringotts. "What?! My grimoire isn't here?! Where is it?!" Selik immediately demanded, golden eyes narrowing dangerously because he _needed _his grimoire. There's no way he wasn't going to _not _ have his grimoire if he had any say in it. "Is it somewhere else in this world or is it back there… Does a _human_ have it?" The elf couldn't help _spitting _out the word in disgust and anger that was of his own past feelings. Fuegoleon blinked out of surprised by how much emotion was in that single word. "No. It's back in our world. We will be going back there now. The goblins should have a portkey ready for the trip back." He made sure to inform the elf and by extension the cub, who, he noted, was growing agitated as well. But once he said that, it calmed the two of them. '_Interesting…'_ He thought after observing the changes in emotion.

"Oh… Really? Goblins have a way to get back home?" Selik questioned. He was unsure of whether he should be excited or dreading his and Avila's return to their home world. It'll be great to be back home, but at the same time...there were many old memories there and he has missed so much and so many things could have happened. It was unnerving. '_It'll be okay Selik.'_ Avila purred to reassure him and sure enough it did its job for now. It calmed his nerves.

"Yes. We will be returning now unless you have any other places you would like to go?" Seeing the young elf lightly shake his head to signal that he didn't, he nodded his head. "Very well. Shall we?" Fuegoleon said gesturing slightly to where Gringotts stood, waiting patiently for the elf to regain his lost nerves. "Yeah…" Selik muttered as Fuegoleon gently took his hand, walking them towards the bank. Fuegoleon barely gave the two guards a glance, nodding his head slightly at them as they entered. He guided them down one of the goblin's hallways before stopping at the last door at the end of the hallway. Fuegoleon released the elf's hand in favor of opening the door to reveal a goblin standing in the middle of the room looking a bit impatient as he held a book in his hand.

"Lord Vermillion. I trust you...and your guests are ready?" The goblin growled out. '_Oops. Looks like he was waiting for a long time.'_ Selik thought before mentally shrugging as Avila lightly swatted at her master with a paw. "Yes, we are. I sincerely apologize for having you wait such a long time." Fuegoleon apologized with a bow of his head. The goblin grunted a bit as response as they walked further into the room, heading to where the goblin was standing. The goblin handed Fuegoleon the book before speaking, "The password is Blood pop. Feel free to leave whenever you're ready."

Selik raised an eyebrow at that while Avila made a small growling noise of discontent about how rude that was, but one glance from Fuegoleon, they didn't comment on it. Fuegoleon turned to them holding the book out. "Hold onto it and don't let go. I suggest holding onto the cub tightly so she doesn't get lost on the way there." Fuegoleon was sure to inform Selik. He didn't think it would be a good idea for the elf to lose the feline and he didn't exactly want to lose the elf on the trip there. Who knows where they would get dropped off if they didn't hold on. Selik nodded his head as he held onto a part of the book while Avila moved from the top of his head to his available arm, which cradled and held her close. Fuegoleon glanced at him. "Ready?" Selik nodded his head curtly, his hold on the book and his newly discovered familiar tightened. Avila dug her claws into Selik's arm so she could get a hold on him. Fuegoleon stared at the two momentarily to see if they were truly ready only for the edge of his lips to twitch upwards at the determined gleam in both pairs of golden eyes. "Very well. Blood pops."

With that said, the three disappeared from the room in Gringotts Bank. At the second time, the trinkets in a specific Headmaster's office stopped working, which signaled the fact the younger Potter twin had disappeared or worse died.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Harry Potter nor BlackClover! Everything belongs to their original owners and such.

* * *

It was a disorientating trip to say the least. Selik could hear Avila yowl in both his mind and ears as he held onto her tighter. It took all he had to not squeeze his eyes shut from how fast they were spinning around, especially with hair whipping around and he's been smacked in the face more than twice by his own hair. "Let go." Fuegoleon said much to Selik's surprise. "What?!" "_What?!"_ He and Avila practically squawked out of disbelief. They were told to hold on a few seconds ago and now they- well he- has to let go of the book?! '_That's crazy! Insane!'_ Selik screamed in his mind. '_But…'_ Golden eyes focused and met human's intense yet trustworthy purple eyes. His jaw clenched a bit. '_This better not get us killed.'_ Selik thought as he let go of the book, wrapping his arms around Avila as his eyes slid shut.

The next thing he knew he crashed into solid ground, tumbling a bit through the grass before landing painfully on his back with a disgruntled and panicked Avila squirming in his arms. "_Selik! Selik!" _Avila yowled as she managed to squirm out of the elf's arms only to paw endlessly at the child's face. "_Wake up! Selik, wake up!" _"I'm awake… I'm awake." The elf murmured as a hand came up to pet the frantic cub to soothe her worries before gently pulling her away so he could properly sit up. "Don't worry. I'm not hurt that bad from that landing. I won't die, Avila." Selik reassured the small cub only to wince as his hand was quickly bitten.

Irritation went through him. "Avila, why did you-" "_I thought you died!"_ Golden eyes widened. "_I just got you back, Selik! I don't want to lose you again, especially after that day." _"Avila…" Selik murmured as he cradled the mewling cub in his arms. "_I didn't like it… you were and there was so much blood and I-I was scared and you were __**dying- **__everyone was dying and- and I couldn't even save you and I wanted to protect you, but I couldn't and I felt too weak and I needed to do something just to keep you alive so- so don't joke about not dying from something like that! I don't want to imagine that! I don't want to remember when- when-" _Avila cried out, burying her small head into his chest as her body shook and shivered. "_And you were so still a few moments ago so I thought you- you-"_

Selik's face fell at the sight. He was a rather cruel partner since he didn't take the poor feline's feelings into consideration for the first time in a long time. "I'm sorry Avila.. Forgive me? I won't say things like that again. I won't allow you to see and remember such things again. So don't cry…" He murmured softly as he cradled the hurting cub in his arms before bringing her up so he could press a soft kiss on her furry white and black striped forehead. All he heard was a small mewl of acceptance.

"Are you and the cub alright? And that voice? The one who you were speaking with? Where are they?" Selik's head snapped up and turning to see Fuegoleon standing there looking concerned yet on guard. The elf nodded his head before glancing down at the cub as he slowly got to his feet. "We're fine… And the one you heard was Avila. She's my familiar, my partner." Selik informed as the cub's head finally poked out to gaze at the human. "We were together in the past and now we're together once again. She's always been able to communicate with magic users that have been blessed by mana. There hasn't been a person who couldn't hear her voice." He spoke softly, continuing to pet and assure his small partner, who was beginning to feel better. "_Only if I allow them to hear my voice." _Avila responded heatedly as she raised her head proudly causing a grin to form on the elf's face. "Only those worthy may hear dear Avila's voice." He chuckled.

"_Of course~ Wait- was that sarcasm? Did you just use sarcasm with me, cub?!" _Avila yowled, fur raising as golden eyes glared up at the elf in a faux angrily manner. "Nope. Not at all." Selik spoke with a teasing tone before yelping a bit as a paw swiped at his hand. "Ah, Ah, Ah. Do that and I won't pet you anymore." Hearing that threat, Avila sniffed arrogantly before turning her head to the side. "_I'll excuse it this time because you give good pettings."_ "Of course. Thank you for excusing my mistake, dear Avila." Selik smirked before breaking into snickers causing the feline to make a noise of discontent.

Fuegoleon watched the exchange with slight surprise and with a sense of fondness. The young elf and his cub was a rather odd sight, but he had to get this show on the road and head to the capital to deliver his report and see what Julius would say about these two. "I see… It is rather refreshing to know a bit more about Avila…" Fuegoleon cleared his throat for a moment to catch their attention. When he had two pairs of golden eyes focused on him, he continued to speak, "Since no one has suffered any injuries, we shall be heading to the capital. The Magic Emperor Julius would most likely want to see you two." Selik got up off the ground with a faint frown forming on his face as Avila climbed and jumped her way onto the top of the elf's head. "Magic Emperor? That exists now? And the so called Emperor is named Julius?" Selik mused out loud as he quickly followed after Fuegoleon who summoned the Fire spirit Salamander. The human climbed onto the spirit's back before gesturing for the elf to join him. "Yes, he's strong, but he is weakened at the moment." Fuegoleon confirmed with a nod of his head as Selik settled in front of the human. He wanted to sit behind him, but one glance from the human and a small yowl from Avila, he sat in front with a huff. "Interesting," Selik commented with a grin as the spirit began to flap its great wings before taking off in the direction of this capital. "I wonder how fun this Magic Emperor is." The elf said with glinting eyes.

* * *

An hour later and Selik was regretting his words. The trip to the capital was fun and refreshing, especially when he got the chance to see how the place had changed from above. But the second he was in this Wizard Emperor's sight, he and Avila were being hammered with questions and too sparkly and eager eyes. '_Scary…'_ he thought, cringing away a bit. '_He's a bit too much like Lemiel.' _Selik thought as Avila opted to hide in his shirt as much as she could. Golden eyes darted over to Fuegoleon for help before looking back at Julius when he heard a dragged out 'Weeeell.'

Selik twitched. "My magic is called winter magic… and the tiger cub is my familiar. This guy said that she was a lightning tiger." He managed to explain before the man just started to yammer on about how 'exotic' his magic sounded and about how 'lightning tigers' seemed very interesting and how that he wanted to learn more about them. Avila shivered when she heard that. Last time she acted like this was when Lemiel had done the same thing to them. '_Is this guy Lemiel's reincarnation?'_ Selik couldn't help but to think as he was thoroughly tempted to inch away and hide behind Fuegoleon. If he did that then it would exactly be the same as when they met Lemiel for the first time. Selik and Avila had hid from the extremely curious and odd human behind Licht within seconds. They were freaked out. Licht only found it to be hilarious and lightly laughed at them before reassuring them. Then the pair were immediately teased by the leader. Now that gotten them to stop hiding.

"Emperor Julius," Fuegoleon said finally deciding to cut in now, "As much as you would like to learn more about these two and their magic, there are more pressing things to discuss than that." Hearing that, Julius sighed a bit and was almost pouting as he went back to where he was previously standing before the small group showed up. It's honestly hard to believe that this eccentric kid - guy - was the Wizard Emperor. "Yes, you are correct Fuegoleon. Tell me what happened while you were in that other world?" Julius spoke, directing his question to Fuegoleon.

"I arrived at the goblins at the scheduled time and our arrangements with them were going well. The meeting I was having with the goblin's king was interrupted by Selik's entry into the bank. One of the guards brought them to a room after passing on the message. After hearing the description given, I volunteered to go and judge what they said to see if it were true. Needless to say, it was. Selik upon seeing me and my grimoire had fallen into the effects of the reincarnation magic and attacked. I defeated him and rendered him unconscious. Given the past ordeal with elves and reincarnation magic, there was still a chance to save him from that magic. So I decided to have the goblins heal him. That is why I have been gone for so long. Selik slept for an entire week and only some time ago did he awake. Once he awakened, I explained his current situation where he agreed to come with me." Fuegoleon explained as Julius hummed to himself, nodding his head. "And the effects of the spell?" "It is being muffled by a potion called a Calming Draught, which causes the drinker to be, as it says, to be calmed." The Wizard Emperor's eyes moved between Fuegoleon and the young elf Selik and his hidden familiar. "And what of his familiar Avila?"

"They reunited with each other while in the other world at one of the pet shops owned by a wizard." Julius nodded his head with a soft hum before smiling brightly, "Well. Welcome to Clover Kingdom and it's Capital! Have you received your grimoire yet? If you haven't, can I come along and watch?" He asked excitedly, causing the other three in the room to sweat drop.

"What?" "_Did someone drop him on his head when he was a cub?" _"Emperor Julius!" The three couldn't help voice their...complaints as surprise came over them. "You need to take this seriously. How are you going to explain this to the rest of the Magic Knights and the Congress?" Fuegoleon spoke trying to make some sense out of this. He has been thrown off his guard too many times within a day to just believe that Julius was going to allow Selik his grimoire without watching or observing him. "Hm? That?" Julius blinked before grinning mischievously, waving his hand dismissively, "You got this Fuegoleon. I trust you. I'll take care of what needs to be dealt with and you can handle whatever situation pops up with Selik and Avila."

"But to allow them their grimoire at their body's current age and with the effects still there?" Fuegoleon spluttered a bit before sighing, shoulders slumping a bit out of defeat knowing that it's near impossible to convince the man-er child otherwise. "Very well sir…" Selik and Avila glanced at each other warily before the elf decided to speak up, "Does this mean I can get my grimoire?" "Yes! Very much so~" Julius quickly responded with shining eyes as the two cringed a bit. "Then after that you and your partner could join as Magic Knights after passing the exam, of course. Won't that be fun? I wonder who's squad you'll join. Maybe Yami's or Mereoleona's squad or possibly William's~" Julius mused out loud to himself as the other three in the room had to do a double take because _what._ "Sir, I don't think that would be-" "Why would I want to be a Magic Knight? They don't sound that interesting." Selik cut in with a frown as golden eyes flashed out of irritation while a metaphorical arrow stabbed into Fuegoleon at the comment.

"Really? I think it would be rather interesting if you joined."

"And why's that?"

Julius's eyes went to the elf before smiling warmly. "Wouldn't you like trying to be in the same squad as your old family?" Selik and Avila froze at that. Wide golden eyes focused on the child King with a look of shock on his face. Memories and different, but familiar faces flickered in his mind. '_Who?'_ "M-My old family? T-The others? Who? Who is there? Which squad is it?" Selik blurted out with desperation in his voice. Julius smiled at that but not unkindly, "Patri, Fana, Rhya, and Vetto are their names." Hearing those familiar names, tears swelled up in his eyes. Selik opened his mouth to say something before closing it, settling on a watery smile. "I see… Are they Magic Knights as well?" Selik questioned softly after a few moments.

"No, they're not. But Patri spent his time with William in Golden Dawn." Selik's heart dropped a bit, but at the mention of Patri spending time with this William guy had him honing in on it. "William? Golden Dawn? Why was Patri…" "Patri was reincarnated as William and similar to you, woke up, but they seem to have taken turns in being in control." Julius responded as Selik's golden eyes flickered down to the ground. '_Then Patri…' _His faze shifted upwards to Julius. "Where's Patri? Is he with William or is he also William just as I am this Potter person in that other world?" Selik half demanded half pleaded to the young looking human almost desperately.

"He shares a different body from William now after the events that have unfolded recently." Selik's eyes brightened as a smile grew on his face before frowning a bit. "Events?" He questioned glancing at Fuegoleon and then back at Julius, who merely smiled. "I'm sure Patri wouldn't mind explaining to you after you get your grimoire so run along and get your grimoire. Fuegoleon can show you where to go~" Julius said cheerfully as he pushed Fuegoleon and Selik (and Avila) out of the room with a cheerful tone.

"_That human- he's-"_ "I know…. You don't need to tell me Avila." Fuegoleon raised an elegant eyebrow at his two young wards. Seeing the questioning look sent their way, Selik sighed before shrugging his shoulders half heartedly. "He just reminds us of Lemiel. That's it… That human is just as eccentric as him." Selik explained as Fuegoleon started heading towards the exit with the elf falling into step beside him. "It must be interesting to meet someone like him then." The noble concluded, barely spending the other a glance.

"I guess… All it does is remind us of the past when Lemiel would show up with Tetia." A faint, nostalgic smile formed on his face at the memory. "Licht always got so happy and excited with Lemiel came over. Always chattering and talking to him. I kind of got a little jealous that a human managed to keep Licht's attention for long. I didn't understand it until I got dragged into a conversation with Avila." A small laugh bubbled out of Selik's mouth. "Lemiel saw me and Avila and started asking so many questions with that weird look in his eyes just like Julius did. It was really weird and freaky. We both didn't expect a human to have that much interest in us and our magic. Honestly I thought he was just going to take advantage of us since humans weren't the friendliest of beings...but then I saw how he acted and how true his emotions were. The same goes for his sister Tetia. She's just as gentle if not gentler and kinder than Licht and Lemiel put together. Him and Tetia made a really good couple. If only…" Selik's jaw clenched tightly as his hands curled into fists as the memory of that day burned into his mind before he forcibly dismissed the thought. "Anyway," His golden eyes flickered over to Fuegoleon, "Those two were the first humans that I trusted so it's a weird feeling to meet someone who reminds me of them."

"_Don't forget me! That human made me feel weird as well! I'm curious if he gives good pettings like Lemiel did." _Avila chimed in loudly with ears perked up with a swishing tail behind her excitedly, trying to lighten the mood a bit. Sure enough it did. Selik chuckled at that as he plucked the cub from off his head and holding her securely but gently in his arms. "He most likely does with a personality like that. Fuey probably gives just as good pettings as them. But they would never compare to mine and Licht's and the other's, right Avila?"

When the feline didn't respond, Selik blinked twice before lifting the cub to get a better look at her. "Oi. What's up the silence? Is my pettings not that good or something? Are those humans better at petting you than us even me?" Selik questioned in a mock-hurt voice while the tiger cub's golden eyes glittered with amusement. "_It is debatable." _

"Avila!" Selik complained before immediately falling into an argument with the tiger cub, who seemed to enjoy the playful and harmless argument from what Fuegoleon could tell. He could see it in both elf and tiger's golden eyes. They enjoyed this kind of conversation. Fuegoleon could understand that. He had his fair share with his older sister Mereoleona. '_These two must view each other as siblings not partners or master and familiar.' _Fuegoleon mused with a faint smile as they exited the building and started heading their way to Grimoire Tower, where the young elf's grimoire was most likely located.

'_This was going to be a rather long trip…'_ Fuegoleon thought with faint exasperation as the two's argument only grew louder. Purple eyes glanced around noting how many civilians would stop and stare at them or more specifically the elf and his cub, who was having a conversation...or was it still an argument on… whether who's hair was softer? '_What?'_ The ex-captain of the Crimson Lions thought, mentally sweat dropping as he briefly tuned into the conversation.

"No, no, no! Licht's hair is _far_ more softer than Reve. She used some kind of stuff in her hair to make it nice. Licht doesn't- it's all natural!"

"_That's not true! Reve told me otherwise! She even showed me how she took care of her hair! Even Tetia was there and Fana and the other girls!" _

"Licht doesn't even _have_ to take care of his hair. All he does is wash it and put it in ponytail-"

"_That is_ _taking care of it, stupid cub!" _

'_Oh no…'_ Fuegoleon thought as the hair conversation had fallen back to the 'I'm not a cub' argument. Judging by the fact that this was like the second time today that the two had this conversation, he could tell that this was an argument that the two had for a long time even in the past. The only thing that was stopping him from interfering in the conversation was the fact that they were only playing around and magic wasn't being used at the moment. The second someone starts using magic, he's going to step him.

Five minutes later and Fuegoleon was grateful by the fact that there was Grimoire Tower wasn't too far away and the fact that the elf was conscious of when he sped up in his walking pace. He would have used a different method, but he didn't feel like summoning Salamander just for a short trip to get the young elf's grimoire and to come back. But his patience and fast paced walking has finally paid off as they arrived at the Tower.

"Looks like we're here." Fuegoleon spoke, interrupting the conversation the elf-tiger pair was happening. Two pairs of golden eyes focused on him before Selik blinked twice and shifted his gaze to the Tower that they were standing in front of. "Really? So my grimoire is inside?" Selik spoke excitedly with an eager grin and without much waiting for a response, the elf practically flew into the Tower. If the cub didn't have such a good grip on Selik, she would have flown off his hand from how fast he rushed inside. Fuegoleon sighed a bit as he followed in right after the too excited elf.

"_Slow down Selik! Your grimoire isn't going to sprout legs and walk away!" _Avila yowled causing Selik to slow his pace down to a walk before pouting a bit. "I can't help it. I haven't had it in my hands for so long plus after what happened then I miss being able to use it to its full capabilities...or as much as full capabilities as I can get." The elf said with a slight shrug of his shoulders at the end before pushing open the doors to the main room where the grimoires were most likely held as Fuegoleon quickly caught up to him.

Golden eyes peered up at the multitude of grimoires that were neatly placed on the multitude of shelves. "That's a lot of grimoires…" Selik mumbled as Avila nodded her furry head in agreement before she skillfully jumped off the top of his head and to the ground. "_Why are you hesitating? Didn't you want your grimoire, Selik, or are you a scaredy cub?"_ Avila taunted a bit with a swish of her tail causing Selik to huff a bit, shooting the small feline a look. "I'm not scared… I'm just… excited." He said the last word softly as he took some more steps into the room until he was in the center of the room. Selik could feel his partner and Fuegoleon's gaze on him as he held his hands out and reached out with his magic, searching for his grimoire.

Within seconds a brightly shining, icy blue grimoire flew from one of the shelves before slowly floating down until it came in contact with his childlike hands. Golden eyes were wide as he closed the open book, running his fingers along the familiar grimoire's cover before a smile grew on his face. It was the same dark shade of blue with the same golden four leaf clover at the center of it, various shades of light blue snowflakes and such decorating the cover with hints of gold outlining a few of them to enhance the shape of it.

"_Selik? Is it the same one?"_ Avila questioned gazing intently at her elf partner, who was rather quiet. "Mhmm. It is… It's the exact same one." Selik responded as he turned around, clutching the book tightly to his chest almost as tightly as he held onto Avila from what Fuegoleon noted. The cub immediately perked up hearing the news before rushing over as fast as she could to see the grimoire for her own two eyes. Fuegoleon watched as the young elf smiled and picked the cub up allowing her to see the familiar grimoire before chattering on and on about how nice it was to see it again after such a long time.

"I dislike having to interrupt," Fuegoleon began catching the pair's attention, "but I believe now that you have your grimoire, you should be getting ready for the Magic Knight exam. It'll come around in a few weeks and you'll be needing it to practice and train." Selik blinked at that before making a noise of annoyance. "Fine...but where are we going to be staying while I practice?" Fuegoleon glanced at them and held back a faint smirk, "My home. My elder sister would enjoy seeing what you can do." '_Sis_ _is going to rip the kid to shreds, but it will be a good way to test his skills and how much magic he can use under certain conditions.'_ Fuegoleon thought as Selik's eyes widen a bit out of surprise before a grin formed on the elf's face. "Really? Okay. Don't blame me if you find yourself waking up in the middle of the night with some frostbite."

'_Don't come crying to me with Mereoleona gives you first degree burns in the middle of the night while you sleep.'_ Fuegoleon thought in response as he smiled easily. Oh he wasn't being harsh. No. That's just the light kind of training his sister would do to the young elf, who possessing ice magic. She was going to force the young elf past his limits and live up to that 'winter magic' name. Fuegoleon felt an inkling of pity for the reincarnated elf as he watched Selik walk past him before dismissed it. He knew that the elf would need this sort of training in the future and having Mereoleona train him would give everyone a good idea of Selik's limits and abilities. With that said, good luck to Selik. He's going to need it.

* * *

**Please read because it affects this fanfic as a whole.**

I thought I should mention a few things. I'll most likely respond to reviews unless something stops me from doing so. And since the placement of the fanfic is after the whole fiasco with the demon that caused the elves' destruction 200 chapters (and at least 116 episodes) worth of plot, this will be during the half a year later span since... that's the best I can think of to explain everything. Now since the manga is still very much ongoing and I'll eventually hit that point, I won't be able to write as much as I would prefer so I have three options.

The first option is update occasionally and not as much as I want so I can follow the manga, come up with my own ideas, or do a time skip of a couple of years to where the whole "Dark Triad" (i really hate that name in all honesty. I kind of spent a couple of minutes snickering about it since that's something I would come up with in middle school, but I honestly would think of the same thing and I'm currently a Junior in college so... eh.) fiasco is completely over and the Clover Kingdom brought peace to everyone and whatnot.

Personally, the time skip is my preferred option so then I could slip into the Harry Potter part of it. Which I will casually use the "Different world=different dimension so the flow of time is extremely different" to my advantage and you'll see what I'm gonna be doing if you think Selik is too young physically and such. I got an idea and I'll be most likely using it. But anyways, to explain everything, I'll do a general time skip then when I need to have flashbacks. But the problem with doing the time skip and starting at the Harry Potter bit would be thinking up everyone's ranking and where everyone will be by that point. That's honestly the troublesome yet interesting part so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to message me and tell me.

Aside from that, I kinda want an idea of what to do with the remaining elves so Patri, Fana, Rhya, and Vetto. I would put them in a squad, but I need an idea of where to put them. Personally I want to put Patri in Golden Dawn since he was with William for the longest of time, but we all the problem that will occur if that happens. The two worked together for the longest time and William was, in sense, a traitor so... that's a problem, but because of their relationship it would make a good fit.

The other three I'm not entirely sure. And in my mind Fana the elf has a different body than Fana the human since I believe they rebuilt her body so it's currently artificial. The same goes for Vetto. But yes... I would like to put those four in squads, but I'm not entirely sure where.

Though... I could have Julius make an entirely new squad meant especially for the elves, but that would be a little bit too much. So yes, ideas, thoughts, opinions. Those would be a welcome~


End file.
